endypsofandomcom-20200214-history
The Dark Side of the Moon
The Dark Side of the Moon is casino/space port located in Sector 2 of the Curve Bowl Galaxy. The place is run by a serpanid man named Erikaan, who has owned and controlled the place since its inception. Many species from all over the Curve Bowl Galaxy, as well as galaxies beyond that, come to this place to rest and relax in the middle of long, stressful journies. Erikaan welcomes any and all species to his humble abode, and has a strict policy of refusing to refuse service. Unsurprisingly, Erikaan is very wealthy. Service to All The Dark Side of the Moon gets its name rather literally from its location. The casino runs on a false orbit, that causes it to follow around its enormous moon, so that it never faces the sun. Erikaan did this because he believes that night time is the perfect time to enjoy a casino, and therefore wanted it to be perpetually night no matter where he orbited. The place has become famous because of this, especially to species that are naturally nocturnal, and get to party far longer than all night. Its location is not the only thing the casino is famous for. Erikaan's policy of letting anyone into his establishment has caused its fair share of raised eyebrows. He has in the past even admitted feuding species, and creatures known not not to get along well. Erikaan knows of this issue, and actually has a way to combat it. Unknown to his customers, the ventilation of the casino periodically releases a potent, but harmless gas that, when inhaled, can calm nerves and nullify intense emotions. This gas was discovered very recently on a planet near the very end of Sector 6 of the Curve Bowl galaxy, so Erikaan often asks returning explorers in confidence to collect it for him, in exchange for semi-permanent residence in the hotel portion of his casino. He always overstocks just in case he loses contact with any of his many explorer friends. History The Dark Side of the Moon is realtively new, only having been established a little over 100 years ago. The concept for the establishment came when a young Erikaan found himself living amongst a nocturnal species. Their planet was peaceful and prosperous, and they often held parties that lasted the entire night long. Erikaan was fascinated by the bright lights, loud noises and colors, and decided that he wanted to create something like that. When he grew older, he commissioned a team of skilled builders to build and fasten his casino to always orbit in such a way, that it is always dark. In the beginning, the casino was not very popular. Its location made it easy to miss by passerby ships, and it was not nearly as extravagent as it is now. It took many years for the place to build the reputation it has now, and a lot of it had to do with word of mouth from travelers that happened to spot the casino and thouroughly enjoy their time there. Nearly a hundred years later, and The Dark Side of the Moon runs a famous a successful business that Erikaan knows his younger self would be proud of. Geography The Dark Side of the Moon is not actually a planet, despite its appearence and listing being as such. The main area, the casino itself, is an enormous, spherical structure with multiple floors dedicated to the casino itself, and parking. The lobby is in the very center of the structure, and all the floors above it are different levels of the casiono- betting rooms, game rooms, even an arcade. The lower half of the structure is the ship ports, where the arriving patrons can park their vehicles. Erikaan provides polishing and refueling for slightly extra, to anyone parked in his ports. The casino appears to have rings around it, but what they actually are is the hotel portion of the casino. The rings are each their own enorous, circular hallway, which leads to all of the luxorious rooms. There are entryways stationed in intervals around each ring, so it's never too long of a walk to any of the rooms. The rooms all have a lovely view of either the space out beyond the casino, or a beautiful close-up shot of the enormous moon that the casino is attached to. Resident Races Natives * Erikaan * Dee-Dee Category:Planet